Basic
by KuroGoddess
Summary: Nero couldn't take it all, and took his life soon after the whole savior inccident. Not knowing how Nero was doing, Dante goes to visit him in Fortuna only to find that Nero had committed suicide.   Yaoi, DantexNero, smut, demonic-Nero. Longest fiction.


**Basic**  
>Paring: DantexNero.<p>

Warnigs: Gore, death, blood, rimming, demonic sex, shocked Dante, demonic Nero, yaoi, smut.  
>Summary: Nero couldn't take it all, and took his life soon after the whole savior inccident. Not knowing how Nero was doing, Dante goes to visit him in Fortuna only to find that Nero had committed suicide.<p>

I wanted to try something new. Also, this may have an OC or two of mine...Not sure yet. Anyway, it's going to be a little darker than normal. So, don't like? DON'T READ! 

* * *

><p>A lithe snow haired demon licked his lips as he slashed though all the damn demons that got in his way. "Come on demons! You've gotten weak since I was here!" The man grinned sadisticly and his devil arm ripped out the next demons heart and he crushed it in his hand. A dark smile showed off the mans sharp teeth as he walked ahead, his dark clothing hiding the blood stains, and the chain and collar on his neck making it so he can't leave hell.<p>

The man grinned and chuckled darkly as he sat on a large pile of the bodies, his coat opening and showing off his black thick tattoo that said he was ment to be a punisher(1) and nothing more than that. A purple haired woman who was also a demon walked up, chains hooked into her back, restricting her from moving very far at all.

"Hey Nero! Have you seen Shi? I haven't seen her" The purple haired woman said, and the white haired man grinned. "No, unless I accidentaly killed the bitch in one of my rages" He said, smirking and his pink tounge darted out to lick his lips at the thought of all that blood, his tongue peircing showing. The woman chuckled, her red eyes darting around the large room that held the gates to hell.

Nero was a punisher, Kai (The purple haired woman) was the asseser, and Shi was the gate keeper to hell. The three had worked together for a few months now, and Nero had been easily assined to be a punisher, do to his strength and his ability. Honestly, the younger male didn't regret taking his own life, seeing as being a punisher had awakened some carnal desire in him.

Two sets of eyes looked up as the gates of hell opened and Shi, a white skinned and black haired woman walked through, blood seeping from many wounds on her body, making Kai giggle, and Nero burst out in a bout of fitful laughter. "What happened Shi? Run into a barbed fence in the human world?" he snickered at the female gate keeper, who sneered back.

"No, I ran into a damn hunter" she growled back, her lips curled back into a snarl, and showing off her sharp teeth. Nero laughed even more.

"Oh? So you ran into a hunter? I didn't know you were that weak!" he jabbed, the odd colored demon growled and swiped a clawed hand at Nero's face. "Be quiet little punisher. I'm older than you, so respect your elders" she hissed and the gates closed with a red glow. Nero chuckled and grabbed a random demon hand that he had chopped off with his claws.

His once human hand had sharp talons on it, and his skin was still soft and smooth, but harder, like leather. His eyes were the same azure color, but the white of his eyes were red. They glowed like any other demon, and otherwise, not much changed about the once devil hunter.

"It's funny Nero, cuz you used to be a hunter. What happened?" Kai asked, a smirk on her lips as she watched the young male sneer in her face at the question. "I comitted suicide, remember? You and Shi were the ones to greet me" He said, a twisted smile forming on his lips as he remeembered how the woman had greeted him.

_Shi was standing tall and strong, waiting for Nero to come though the gates, no chains other than one wrapped on each ankle, restraining her from moving anywhere as she pleased. The gates opened and a young Nero stepped out and his body suddenly changed, becoming more demonic and menacing._

_Kai whistled, and clapped as the now demon Nero walked over to her, to be assessed. "Wow, never seen someone change so quickly. Did you have demon blood before?" Kai asked, her head tilting to the side, her purple tresses flowing down and over her shoulder and arm._

_Nero grinned, suddenly taking on to the demon side of him. His devil half purred out as he embraced it, though his humanity niggled at his senses every once in a while. _

_Shi scoffed, this boy was special but he wasn't given a job yet, and he seemed to have a slight attitude. A tall demon, covered in all black scales and had clowing red eyes walked up, looking more like a human than demon, a long chain dragging behind him, most likely for the kid. Nero watched the demon approch with a sadistic smile on his face. _

_"Hey big guy! What's up? Need something?" Nero asked, and the demon grinned, showing razor like teeth. "Nero, I am Kuro, and I will be giving you your job" He said, and Nero smirked, licking his lips, a tongue peircing showing. He lunged and the two demons began their fight, one trying to kill, the other trying to stay alive._

_Kuro was surprised at the ability and strength of this new demon. He held a hand out, the one with the chain and collor and fastened it around Nero's neck, and with a wave of his hand, a dark thick black tattoo showed on Nero's chest, through his open shirt. _

_"Good luck Punisher" Kuro said before disapearing. Kai clapped and whooped, excited to have a new member aboard. Shi grinned._

Nero stood, from his pile of bodies. He grinned a crazy smile and humbed out the first part of a song he had been wanting to sing for a while. "When the devil is to busy, and death's a bit to much, they call on me by name you see, for my special touch" Nero sang, his voice filling the whole large room, Kai and Shi listening carfully.

"To the gentlemen, I'm , to the ladies I'm , but call me by any name, anyway it's all the same!" He sung, and Kai grinned before stepping up, knowing the song he was going to sing. "I'm the the fly in your soup, I'm the pebble in your shoe, I'm the pea beneth your bed, I'm the bump on every head" Kai sang.

Shi watched the two go into a small singing montage and Shi began singing anyway. "I'm the peel on which you slip, I'm a pin in every hip, I'm the thorn in your side, that makes you wriggle and writhe" She sang with them.

"And it's so easy when your evil, this is the life you see, the Devil tips his hat to me. I do it all because I'm evil, and I do it all for free, your tears are all the pay I'll ever need" He sang. Nero was enjoying his job, maybe a little to much, but that didn't matter. It was just to much fun.

Shi and Kai sang the rest and Nero waited for the cue for him to sing the famous line. "I pledge, my alligence to all things dark and I, promise on my damned soul to do as I am told, Lord Beelzibub has never seen a soldier quite like me. Not only does his job, but does it happily~!" Nero sang and the women and him finished off the song, singing on and on until the song was done, and the three devils could only grin at each other, much like insane people.

**...Above...**

"Dante, I still think you should visit Nero. I can tell you miss the kid, and don't you still have Yamato to get from him?" Trish asked the red clad devil hunter. Said male shrugged and continued to eat his slice of pizza and read his ammo magazine. The blond woman rolled her eyes. "Look, I really think you should go check Fortuna out, I keep getting a bad feeling about what might be happening. Please Dante?" Trish asked, looking the large male in the eye.

Dante sighed and sat up. "Yeah whatever. I'll go now" He said and closed his magazine, and stuffed the peice of pizza in his mouth and grabbed Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory, holstering them and heading out on his motorcycle.

**...After a day and a half...**

Dante walked in through the large gates of Fortuna and glanced around, seeing that the place was being cleaned up, and many people were helping, but he couldn't spot Nero. He figured the kid would be helping. He frowned slightly and went up to of the city people and tapped them on the shoulder. "Hey, do you know a Nero?" Dante asked when the person turned around.

It was a burly man, tall but not as tall as Dante. "Nero? He isn't walking among us anymore." The man said with a hint of bitterness towards the younger male. Dante frowned deeply. He wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he knew that meant Nero was...No, It couldn't be! Nero would never give up that easy!

"You mean...?" Dante urged the man on. The older man scowled.

"He's gone. Good ridince to the demon" He hissed and turned back to his work. Dante scowled in turn and walked away, his blood boiling slightly. Even though the kid had saved the whole city of Fortuna, they still treated him like shit. Why? He hadn't done anything but help them!

With an irritated growl, the youngest Sparda twin headed to the church, hoping ot find Nero's girl there and ask her about it. She could be at least a little kinder when she talked about Nero, seeing as they had a thing for each other. A pang of jelousy flooded Dante, but he bit it back, seeing as Nero might be dead and the chick would be suffering too.

Getting to the church, he pushed the doors opened and saw exactly who he was looking for. The brunette was kneeling as she prayed, her eyes closed and her hands clasped tightly together. "Hey, you!" Dante called, not remembering the womans name for the life of him. She looked up, alarmed but relaxed slightly when she saw who it was.

"Oh! Your Dante right? Nero talked a lot about you!" She said smiling, but winced slightly when she said Nero's name. This didn't go unoticed by the older man. "What brings you here?" She asked, cocking her head slightly, a habit Nero had. She must have picked it up. Dante sighed and sat down in one of the new benches, the woman sitting down next to him.

"That's what I came to ask you about. What happened to the kid?" He asked, and Kyrie cast her eyes down, the brown orbs filled with saddness. It took her a moment to answer the elder man. "He...he comitted suicide. The people were to hard on him. They...they treated him like trash. They even went as far as to have someone r-" She paused, coughing, not willing to continue on.

Dante's eyes widened slightly. There was no way this town hated him that much, right? I mean, being shamed is bad enough, and then sending someone to rape you? That's total bullshit! Dante didn't notice how he was gripping the arm of the bench, and that his eyes had started to glow faintly red.

"D-Dante? Are you alright?" She timidly asked, worried for the man that seemed to own Nero's heart. Kyrie knew Nero was in love with Dante, and she suported him, going as far as to convince him to ask the man out when the time was right. But Nero couldn't now...he was gone, and it made Kyrie's heart heavy to know that Dante wasn't aware of Nero's feelings.

Judging by the way he reacted, her cared a great deal for the yonger male, and that made Kyrie a little happier. Dante glanced his red tinted eyes at the brunette beside him. "He wanted me to give you something, and also he wanted me to tell you something if he didn't get the chance to" She said, trying to calm Dante down.

The older male nodded and Kyrie pulled Yamato from her hip, from under her dress, knowing Nero would want her to give it to him. Next, she smiled, a sad smile, not for her loss, but for Dante's when he found out. "Nero wanted me to tell you, that he loved you. I had actually convinced him to do something about it, before the people of Fortuna took it to far, and he comitted suicide" She said softly.

Dante stared wide eyesd. How was he suposed to react? With a numb hand, he took Yamato from Kyrie and stared. Slowly, a smirk formed on his lips. "Well then, with that said I guess I have to now" He said, standing and stretching. Kyrie stood also, not sure what Dante meant.

"What do you mean?" She asked, making Dante chuckle and smile. "I guess I really have to go to hell and drag that kid's punk ass back here to the world of the living" He said. Kyrie's eyes went wide, her mouth dropping open.

"Y-you can go to hell without dying and bring someone back?" She asked, shocked. Dante laughed and nodded. "I am the son of Sparda. All you need to open a gate, is to have special powers or my blood and Yamato. I have both" He said and turned leave, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Your the son of Sparda?" She asked. Dante nodded. "Yeah. The statue me and the kid fought on? My old man's statue" He said with a light smirk. "If that's everything, I need to go and open the gate to hell to bring the punk as bitch back" Dante said with a smile and wave to Kyrie and left, leaving the brunette blinking surprised. She shook her head.

"They have a very strange relationship" She mumbled before going back to kneeling and praying.

**...Downstairs...**

Kai giggled in excitment. There was suposed to be a few new people coming in, and they were said to have power. Nero grinned from under his black sleavless hoodie and Shi prepared to suck them into the gate. What shocked all three was the gates opened by themselves from the outside. The only person who could do that was a very powerful demon, or the son's of Sparda.

And seeing as one was already down here, it could only be the youngest son. Nero didn't know what was going on, but he readied himself by standing from his slouched position on his mountain of skulls that he had made into a nice throne. "It's him! It has to be!" Kai giggled excitedly. She could barley stop herslef from bouncing up and down where she stood.

Nero rolled his eyes. "Calm down Kai, you'll scare them away if you don't stop fucking around" he said, sneering. The white haired male licked his lips in anticipation as the gates opened and a surge of demon's rushed to escape hell. With a sadistic grin, Nero leaped at the horde of demons that stood no match to his strength and power.

Blood splattered Nero and his dark clothes, along with his bare chest and stomach, and he stood up from his crouch, all the demons killed, and licked a little bit of the cocktail of demon blood off his fingers. The gates opened and a red light shown so bright, even the gate keeper had to sheald her eyes as the light momentarily blinded the trio. A figure stepped into the gates of hell and glanced around at the carnage and smirked.

Dante smirked at the two woman, but if he remembered corectly, there were three. An assesser, the gate keeper and the strongest, the punisher. The punisher was suposed to be the newest punisher, and the strongest in history. Dante knew it had to be Nero. But if that was the case, then Nero should be here, but where is-

"Kai! You were right! He is handsome" A female voice said. Dante turned to see the gate keeper. "Hello ladies, do you know where I can find Nero?" The older hunter asked. A chuckle made him turn and look at the demon version of Nero.

"Why, hello Dante! Long time no see! Ah, you must have spoken to Kyrie. That would be the only reason you would be here" Nero said, shrugging with a grin on his face. The purple haired demon looked at Nero, shocked. "Nero? You know THE Dante Sparda? Lucky!" the woman said and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, the chains holding her jingling.

Dante noticed that Nero was smirking, and that he to had a chain, though it wasn't peircing the skin normal, it was attatched to a collar around his neck. "Of course I know him! Him and I fought on top of his old man's statue!" Nero chirped. The older male looked Nero up and down. Not much changed about the kid, though he now sported a large thick black tattoo on his chest proving his position as a punisher, and that his devil arm was more sleek looking, no big part sticking out anymore, as it was more like a human arm.

His skin looked tougher, and it had a slight blue tint, like the skin on his devil arm. His human hand had claws slightly, but Dante could tell right off the bat that Nero was still a hybrid. He was still human, but his body changed to accomidate his living space. "You look good kid" Dante said, smirking.

Nero smirked back, his teeth showing. "So do you, you don't look to bad yourself, old man" Nero taunted, but there was a flirting hint to his voice that made the older man smile even more. "I have a question for you, kid"

"What is it old man?"

"Do you want to leave?" Dante asked, his eyes serious. Shi and Kai looked at each other. This was the moment to test Nero's loyalty, seeing as everyone in hell knew the prodigy male was quite rebellious, whethere the other demons liked it or not. Nero smirked.

"Of course I want to leave, but only if you can promise that we can take care of the demon's essential needs" Nero purred, stepping closer to Dante, and the older male swallowed.

He knew what Nero was talking about. The basic needs were simple. Mate, or breed, eat, kill, protect territory, and sleep. Dante was more than willing to take care of all that with Nero, but first he had to get the younger, more demon than before, male out of hell, (literally) first.

With a swift cut from Rebellion, Nero's chain was cut, and all that was left was a black demonic collor with a short chain attatched to his neck. That would take some time to take off, but for now it was fine. In fact it made Nero look even more attractive, than he normally does, and Dante found himself more than happy to oblige to Nero.

"I can promise that" Dante said.

Nero smiled and licked his lips, his tongue peircing showing. Dante smirked. Kai and Shi didn't stop the two demon-humans from leaving, though it was Shi's job to close the gates from people leaving, and Nero was always the one to kill the demons before they could get to the gates. The two women looked slightly sad, knowing no matter how strong of a demon that came in Nero's way, nothing was going to stop him from doing what he wanted.

They were going to miss their little punk-ass, bitch punisher.

The gates closed with a bright light from before, and this time Nero stood on the other side with Dante, his chain from hell gone, though his tattoo and other peircings stayed. Nero smirked with a slight sadistic look in his eyes. So Nero won't change back to the punk ass bitch he used to be.

"Let's go old man, gotta go so we can get home in time for you to take your pills" Nero said, grinning, his sharp upper canine peaking out from behind his soft pink lips. Dante punched Nero lightly in the more human arm and smiled slightly as the kid didn't sway, and infact was stronger now than he was before.

"Shut it kid. By the way, where is Red Queen and Blue Rose?" Dante asked the kid. Nero looked over and shrugged as if it wasn't a big problem. "I have them hidden away, but I have two more weapons to add to my collection" Nero said, a foxy smile on his face. Dante raised a brow and waited for Nero to showcase his new weapons.

A bright blue light shone from Nero's devil bringer and a blue flame looking sword formed in his hand. It hissed and almost seemed to roar in anticipation, the flames pulsing in power with Nero's breath. Dante whistled. "Ain't she a beauty?" Nero said as he swung the sword and it made a screaching sound as it sliced the air, and nicked the ground.

"So what's the other?" Dante asked, and Nero winked. "That one was given to me by a very perverted demon. I had to convince him that I didn't want any other services from him" Nero said, and pulled the staff from his devil bringer, where he had hid both weapons.

The staff had a smooth rounded end, and with a click, the whole thing fell into three peices chained together and had hidden compartments in it for god knows what.

"Before you ask, the demon had snuck a really good healing salve inside the compartment, saying something about me being so rapable" Nero said, looking at Dante and smirked when he noticed the older hunter was slightly pink. With a preditory smirk, Nero advnaced on Dante.

"Do YOU think I'm rapable, Dante?" Nero purred and moved close to Dante. The older male smirked back and shrugged as if saying 'Yeah', without actually saying it. "Come on kid, we gotta get to Devil May Cry before dark" Dante said and moved to the vehicle he had tacken to get here to the opened feild.

The gate was closed, and Dante took Yamato, handing it to Nero for the male to absorb into his arm like he did before and with the other weapons. Nero grinned and climbed onto the motorcycle, riding bitch but not caring to much. The younger male wrapped his pale arms around Dante's middle and smiled as the lager male shifted at the skin contact, seeing as Nero still wasn't wearing very much.

Revving the bike, the two left the forest outside Fortuna and begun the long drive and ferrie ride back to Devil May Cry.

**...The next day, at DMC...**

Nero had settled in nicley, but there was one minor problem. Dante had been able to furfill all of Nero's (and his own) needs, but one very imprtant one. Mating. Sure, Dante really really REALLY wanted to have sex with Nero, but he was hesitant, and he didn't know why. Because of that, it was putting the more demonic Nero on edge to the point that they ended up in their current situation, and Nero wouldn't have it any other way.

The younger male was sitting on top of Dante's crotch, and was pinning him to the floor of the office, not willing to move, even when Lady and Trish walked in. Nero didn't move, he only glared heatedly at Dante and the man glared back with just as much heat as Nero did and Trish sighed. "What's wrong boys?" She asked, going into mother mode.

"This fucker won't just fucking nut up and have sex with me, when we both know, both of us need this" Nero growled out. Did Dante mention that Nero had become more vulgar, and more willing to say whatever came to mind? No? Well he did. Lady rolled her eyes and placed Kalina Ann down and sat onto the couch.

Trish sat down also and ignored the two males. A few hours later, Nero and Dante were still in the same place. With a pissed growl, sounding feral, Nero stood and grabbed his new demin coat off the coat rack. "I'm going to go kill something. Later" Nero mumbled, and as he shut the door the sound of feral growled echoed in the room, from Dante's own chest.

His eyes were hinted red and the older male abrutly stood and followed Nero out, not saying anything, only growling deeply. Trish shuddered slightly. "What is it?" Lady asked, raising a brow. The blond turned to Lady. "That was actually preatty scary. It was like a test to see who's the stronger demon, and because Nero got up, he basiclly forfitted his ass to Dante, and by now you can tell that their devil sides are starting to take over" Trish said.

Lady blinked. "I will never understand demonology. Seriously" She said and turned back to the tv.

**MORE SKIPPING! OHMIGOSH, YAY! :D**

Dante followed Nero out off the office and followed the smaller male into the forest. Nero growled ferally again, making Dante's devil side kick in and answer with another growl. Before either knew it, Nero was pinned to a thick tree, his face being smooshed into the rough bark of the trunk.

With a sudden mewl, Nero pushed against Dante, driven mostly by instinct now. "Dante just fucking do it, no prep, no words, just fuck me into this tree" Nero growled out, and reached down to unzip his own pants and pushed them down, along with his boxers. The older male's throat went dry, and he groaned out before grabbing a firm warm cheek in each hand and spreading them, and dropping to his knees.

Nero was about to turn around when a slick wet, warm muscle slid into his entrance, causing him to gasp and mewl at the strangley good feeling of something so dirty. "D-Dante..." Nero panted, his body heating up, the tempature soaring higher and higher each time Dante's tongue slipped out, only to plung back in. The younger wiggled around and whimpered when Dante's tongue pulled out and he replaced it with the tip of his member, after he spit a good amount of saliva to lather it up first.

The youngers devil bringer clawed into the bark as Dante shoved his way in, past the first ring of tight muscle and it was luckily slick enough to not tear, but it was painful due to not being stretched, but that didn't matter to either hunter. Nero moaned when Dante shoved the rest of the way in and hit his prostate by some miracle.

"Ah, Dante, don't pussy foot this, just hurry up and-Ah~!" Nero moaned, his threat cut short when the older half devil pulled out and rambed back in with such force that Nero's whole body, including his rock hard shaft, was slammed into the trunk of the tree. This wasn't fucking, it wasn't making love, it was demonic mating.

Dante groaned when Nero clenched around him and pulled out before he thrust back in sharply, making Nero moan and claw at the tree with his once human hand and devil bringer, both hands clawing into the trunk of the tree. Dante leaned up and laved his tongue over the juncture of Nero's neck and nipped at it, his demonic fangs slowly growing.

The smaller part demon moaned and arched his back, his erection rubbing almost painfully into the bark of the tree. Thrust for thrust, the two part demons matched each other's thrusts and movements. No sooner, was Dante growling lowly as Nero brought out his demon side. The younger male moaned and with a deep groan, he triggered, a mix of blue energy and fire mixing around him. With a similar sound, Dante triggered, his body becoming scaled and red.

Pulling out harshly, Dante threw Nero to the ground, all humanity gone with the wind. Nero, being more devil than ever, offered his ass up without hesittation, moving so he was spread out, and on his stomach, completely submissive to the older triggered devil.

Devil Dante pounced instantly, mounting the smaller devil and thrusting into the willingly sumbitted body. A throaty groan escaped Nero's lips as he leaned onto the ground.

With a deep growl rumbling from Dante's chest, the older male used his free hand to press Nero's face into the ground, not hurting him, but showing who was the dominant. Nero moaned out and wiggled, clenching his ass in resoponse to the alpha devil. In fact, the whole thing only turned on the smaller devil.

Dante groaned out and nipped a little sharper at Nero's neck and before Nero could warn Dante, he was coming over the grass, leaving a small pool below him. The blue triggered devil slumped and wiggled when the red devil behind him came, biting harshly at Nero's neck, enough to draw blood and filling him, making them both slump to the ground from exhaustion. Dante was the first to de-trigger and he leaned up, off the the smaller devils body and looked at his new mate.

"Hey Nero you ok?" Dante asked when Nero also de-triggered and the smaller form laid down in the grass. His response was a nod. "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired from the mating" He said, making Dante blink at him knowing what that was, and realized that Nero was sounding a little like he used to, before everything.

"Come on punk, we need to get going" Dante said and stood, fixing his clothes and Nero stood on shaky legs to do the same. They both began to treck back home, and with a small smile, more like himself, Nero walked closer to Dante and wrapped his hand inside the older male's large hand. He had a slight pink to his cheeks, and Nero rested his head on Dante's shoulder.

"I feel more like myself than I have in weeks" Nero said quietly to his mate. The older man looked down and smiled, an actual smile, not a mocking grin, or smirk, a smile. "That's good, kid. That's what we want. You back to your punk-ass self" He said, a playful smile on his face.

Nero elbowed Dante lightly as they got closer and closer to the office of Devil May Cry, right as it was getting darker and darker.

Just in time.

Opening the doors, Nero and Dante walked in to two pairs of eyes staring at them in wonder, and obviously demanding an explanation.

"What the hell happened to you guys? Did you guys fuck, or did you just fight?" Lady asked. Trish looked at her partner and raised a brow at the vulgar question and Lady shrugged in response. Both part devils smiled, and Nero stuck out his tongue playfully, showing his ever present peircing and Dante grinned.

"We just did the basics" Dante said grinning and Nero snickered in the backround.

"Basics?"

"Basics" Dante said nodding, dodging the question.

"...Are you-" Trish began.

"Basic"

Both Lady and Trish just stared at the red clad devil, wondering if he had brain damage, and with his luck, possibly. They two walked upstairs, most likely to go to bed. Sighing Lady stood, grabbing Kalina Ann and made her way to the door, Trish following behind her. "Seriously, like I said. I will never fucking understand the basics of demonology" 

* * *

><p><strong>DONE.<strong>

I'm updating again, yeah. I had this in my documents for a while, and was trying to finish it. Also, I was sick so I had alot of time to kill. Damn cough, keeping me from doing much. So I typed. Yay!  
>(1) The idea for a punisher came from the mangaanime, Togainu no Chi.  
>Please review.<p> 


End file.
